


So I'll Just Walk Right In (podfic)

by Shipsaresinking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cooking classes, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dorky Kara, fluff and cuteness, nerd Kara, super gay Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: Lena lives in a lavish penthouse suite and is quite annoyed that her new neighbour below her seems unable to cook to save her life and sets off the very loud fire alarm every Friday evening without fail. She goes to confront her neighbour with the intention of giving her a piece of her mind only to discover they are a beautiful blonde woman with adorable dorky glasses. She is instantly smitten and finds herself instead offering her cooking expertise as a ruse to get closer to the woman.





	So I'll Just Walk Right In (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So I'll Just Walk Right In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460304) by [TheSpaminator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator). 



Streaming:  
If you can not see this chirbit, listen to it here https://chirb.it/APCF3p  
[Check this out on Chirbit](https://chirb.it/APCF3p)

Download:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2ZUbn7tsxjLWWt1MkpYMG5YVkE/view?usp=drivesdk

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this I just read it. Sorry for any stutters or slip ups my editing game is not good. Feel free to leave me podfic requests!


End file.
